Alguien Por Quien Vivir
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: Era media noche cuando ella se enteró de que tu le eras infiel con su mejor amiga, tuvieron una discusión por eso, ella decidió salir a dar una vuelta para poder pensar... Después recibiste una llamada diciendo que ella tuvo un accidente, estaba hospitalizada y no dudaste en ir, temías por su vida y la de tu hijo ya que ella esta embarazada pero... Resumen completo adentro.


Hola, chicas! Cómo aun estamos en el mes Sasusaku, hice este oneshot para ustedes fans del Sasusaku.

Naruto NO me pertenece, es creación del _mangaka_ Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que están por leer SI es mía, Prohibido tomarla sin mi consentimiento, si la vez en otro lugar que no sea wattpad o , denunciar pues me la estrían plagiando.

Era media noche cuando ella se enteró de que tu le eras infiel con su mejor amiga, tuvieron una discusión por eso, ella decidió salir a dar una vuelta para poder pensar... Después recibiste una llamada diciendo que ella tuvo un accidente, estaba hospitalizada y no dudaste en ir, temías por su vida y la de tu hijo ya que ella esta embarazada pero... Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella, solo lograron salvar a tu hija, te derrumbaste cuando te dieron la noticia que olvidaste que tenías a alguien por quien vivir.

SxS

SxS

Alguien Por Quien Vivir.

Era una martes de media noche, tu llegabas como siempre a casa tarde, entraste y serraste la puerta sin hacer ruido, llegabas cansado pues habías estado con tu amante, Ino, la mejor amiga de tu esposa Sakura, la mujer con la que te casaste hace ya dos años, la mujer que esperaba un hijo tuyo... Te sentías miserable, pues le estabas siendo infiel a tu mujer, a la que le juraste estar a su lado, protegerla... A la que juraste ante Dios amarla por siempre. Te sentías una vil basura. Ella no se merecía eso.

¿Cómo fue que comenzaste a serle infiel? Pues fue en los primeros meses de que ella estaba embarazada, tú querías atención pero ella no te lo daba porque a cada rato se encontraba con la cara en el retrete o a cada rato hablaba solo del bebé y eso te fastidiaba. El día que comenzaste a serle infiel, tu estabas trabajando en tus empresas, Ino Yamanaka era tu asistente, un día tu te quedaste trabajando tarde y ella entró a tu oficina para decirte que ya se marchaba pero ella te vio cansado y decidió darte un "masaje", despues no sabías como sucedió, pero tu te encontrabas encima de ella y desnudo... Y sucedió que tu y esa rubia tuvieron sexo.

Después de que terminaran de hacerlo, tu le dijiste que eso nunca más pasaría y que Sakura no se tenía que enterar. Pero fue inevitable, porque comenzaste a meterte con la "mejor amiga" de tu esposa.

Te comenzaste a distanciar de Sakura y cada vez que tu mujer se te acercaba, tu te alejabas, provocandole dolor en su corazón.

Comenzaron las discusiones y después las peleas. Aun recuerdas la primera pelea:

 _-¡Eres una estúpida, manchaste con cloro mi camisa favorita!-Le gritaste furioso_

 _-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.-Te respondió ella._

 _-"Lo siento, no me di cuenta"-La imitaste.-Solo eso sabes decir... A veces creo que no debí casarme contigo.-Murmuraste y no te importó la tristeza que reflejaban sus lindos orbes verdes._

Te vino a la cabeza otro recuerdo:

 _Tu llegabas a casa cansado. Fuiste a la cocina por un vaso de agua y te diste cuenta de que ella estaba ahí esperándote sentada, la mesa se encontraba perfectamente decorada, en medio de ella había velas encendidas, sobre la mesa había comida y una botella de sidra y dos copas, Sakura estaba hermosamente vestida con un lindo vestido de maternidad floreado y su rostro estaba levemente maquillado y cuando la viste a la cara, ella tenía lágrimas en sus lindos ojos._

 _-Sakura, ¿Qué es todo esto?-_

 _-Y-Yo... T-Te esperé, hoy era n-nuestro ani-versario.-A ella le costaba hablar._

 _-No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías... Será mejor que te vayas a dormir.-Contestaste sin importarte que la lastimabas._

 _-Si... S-Será mejor que haga eso.-Murmuró ella para luego levantarse e irse a dormir._

Fuiste un completo desgraciado esa vez. Ni siquiera te importó que ella llorara durante toda la noche. Tampoco te interesó acompañarla a sus revisiones del embarazo. Pero un día tu la viste junto a un hombre pelirrojo, ella estaba felizmente hablando con ese tipo dentro de tu propia casa y cuando la encontraste con ese estúpido te enfureciste...

 _-¡Sakura!-Le gritaste.-¿Quién es este tipo y que hace en mi casa?-_

 _-Sasuke-kun, el es...-La interrumpiste_

 _-No me importa quién es, lo quiero fuera de mi casa.-_

 _-Tranquilo, amigo. Yo solo vine a ver a Saku.-_

 _-¿Qué esperas para sacarlo?-Le dijiste a tu mujer._

 _-Gaara, será mejor que te vayas.-_

 _-Bien, me voy... Llámame si necesitas algo.-Se despidió de ella dándoles un beso en la mejilla a tu esposa, lo cual te enfureció. Cuándo el tipo se hubiese ido comenzaste a decirle que no la querías ver cerca de ese hombre, pero ella te contestó:_

 _-No tienes derecho a decirme que debo o no hacer y sobre todo no tienes derecho a impedirme hablar con el.-_

 _-¡Claro que lo tengo! Soy tu esposo y yo te puedo ordenar lo que yo quiera.-Y comenzaron a discutir como siempre, tu le dijiste que tal vez defendías a ese pelirrojo porque era su amante, pero ella te respondió con una bofetada y te gritó que era su primo. Aún así no te importó, pues le volviste a decir lo mismo, que no la querías ver serca de ese estúpido pelirrojo._

Fuiste un estúpido al armarle esa escena de celos. Luego, otro día tu estabas en la oficina revolcándote con Ino, ese día Karin, la hermana mayor de Sakura los descubrió:

- _¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a mi hermana?-Te gritó tu cuñada.-Y tu maldita perra¿Cómo puedes traicionar a tu amiga?.-Le gritó a tu amante y le dio una cachetada.-Se lo diré a Sakura.-Te amenazó._

 _-Vasta, Karin... Si lo haces... Sakura sufrirá las consecuencias. No queras que a Sakura le pase algo ¿Verdad?-Te atreviste a amenazar a la pelirroja con lastimar a tu propia esposa._

Y así fue como obtuviste el silencio de tu cuñada. Los recuerdos de ese martes te llegaron como remolino.

 _Tú llegabas agotado de tanto trabajar y de haberte revolcado con Ino, el reloj marcaba la media noche, entraste a tu casa y en la sala te encontraste a Sakura vestida con su pijama. La viste y te pareció hermosa con ese pijama puesto, pero te llamó la atención sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar._

 _-Llegas tarde.-No le respondiste- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_

 _-¿Qué cosa?-_

 _-Y aun tienes el descaro de fingir que no sabes nada.-Susurró.-Me eres infiel... ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-Te gritó y tu te sorprendiste porque ella ya lo sabía. No tenías el valor para verla a los ojos._

 _-Puedo explicarlo.-_

 _-Me mentiste y encima te metiste con mi amiga.-Lágrimas salían de sus verdes ojos.-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_

 _-Y-Yo... ¡Yo quería que me prestaras atención! Pero a cada rato te encontrabas vomitando o solo hablabas del bebé.-Te excusaste._

 _-Debiste decirme que te prestara atención.-Trataste de acercarte a ella, pero ella se hizo a un lado. Su rechazo te afectó_

 _-¿Cómo te enteraste?-_

 _-Tu misma amante mee lo dijo.-Cuando la escuchaste decir eso apretaste los puños, tenías ganas de desmembrar a esa maldita rubia._

 _-Perdóname, te prometo que ya no lo volveré a hacer.-Dijiste pero ella no te hizo caso, Sakura tomó las llaves de su auto y la viste abrir la puerta.-¿A-A dónde vas?-_

 _-A dar una vuelta, necesito pensar las cosas.- Te contestó mientras tu la veías salir._

Después de dejarla salir comenzaste a llorar... Pero después recibiste una llamada del hospital informándote que tu esposa Sakura había sufrido un aparatoso accidente, el pulso se te aceleró cuando te enteraste que Sakura estaba en el hospital y no dudaste en ir...

 _Llegaste al hospital y preguntaste por tu esposa, te informaro que estaba en el quirófano, tratando de salvar su vida y la de tu hijo. Karin se encontraba ahí junto a su novio Suigetsu, la chica pelirroja se te acercó._

 _-¡Es tu culpa que mi hermana este aquí, si algo les pasa a ellos dos te juro que tu serás el responsable.-Y tu solo no sabías que responder. Luego de varias horas llegó el cirujano que estaba atendiendo a tu esposa._

 _-Familiares de la Señora Uchiha.-_

 _-Yo soy su esposo.-Respondiste rápidamente-¿Cómo está mu mujer doctor?-ñ_

 _-Lo lamento, no pudimos salvarla, pero pudimos rescatar al bebé.-Al escuchar las palabas del doctor,te sentiste fatal... Tu mujer había muerto._

 _-No, no, no ¡No!-Gritaste_

 _-¡Maldito! Es tu culpa Uchiha,por tu culpa mi pequeña hermana murió!.-Te gritó tu cuñada._

Pasaron los días y el día en que sepultaron a tu difunta esposa fue el más amargo de tu vida... Pasaron días y meses y tu seguías devastado, no podías asimilar que Tu Sakura estaba muerta. No comías, no trabajabas, o querías hacer nada más que tomar tequila. A tu hija se la llevaron tu familia, pues tu no te sentías seguro de cuidarla... Le preocupabas a tu familia y amigos...

- _Sasuke...-Te fue a ver a u casa tu mejor amigo Naruto y su esposa Hinata.-Bamos, deja de tomar y superalo._

 _-Sasuke-san, Sarada-chan te necesita.-Te dijo la esposa de tu amigo pero tu no le hiciste caso._

 _-Déjenme en paz.-Tus amigos no hicieron otra cosa más que dejarte en tu agonía._

 _Luego recibiste la visita de tu hermano y su esposa Izumi quien traía en brazos a tu hija de cinco meses de nacida._

 _-Sasuke, hombre, ya deja de tomar que esto te hace mal.-Itachi te quitó la botella de las manos_

 _-Lárguense, quiero estar solo.-_

 _-No te dejaremos, Sasuke, tienes que superarlo.-Te dijo Izumi._

 _-¡Cállate!-Tu grito asustó a tu hija que comenzó a llorar. Cuándo viste a tu pequeña bebé llorar, te acercaste a tu cuñada y tomaste a tu hija en brazos. Y lloraste con ella._

 _-P-Perdóname.-Susurraste. De repente sentiste que alguien más te abrazaba a ti y a tu hija... Y supiste que era ella. Te estaba perdonando._

Ahora tú te encuentras en tu casa, hoy es martes y es el cumpleaños número cinco de tu hermosa hija Sarada. Y también se cumplen cinco años de su fallecimiento...

-¡Papi, papi!- Te dice tu hija y tu la cargas.

-¿Qué quieres,mi niña?-

-Tenemos que partir mi pastel.-

-Ok, pero yo quiero una rebanada más grande-Dices haciendo sonreír a tu preciosa hija.

Después de que terminó la fiesta de tu hija, tu y ella van a visitar la tumba de tu difunta esposa, tu hija deposita en un florero las flores que trae en sus pequeñas manos... Sarada te mirra y te pregunta:

-Papi,¿Mami era hermosa?

Y tu le respondes:-Si, Sarada, tu mami era hermosa.-

-¿Cómo las flores de cerezo?-

-Si, era tan hermosa como las flores de cerezo.-

Tu hija se queda callada u momento y te vuelve a preguntar:

-¿Yo me parezco a ella?-

-Si, cariño, te pareces a ella, eres su vivo retrato.-Y con eso último comienzas a caminaar cotu hija... Te detienes un rato y susurra:

-Te amo, Sakura.-Susurras esperando que ella te oiga donde quiera que ella se encuentre. Y comienzas a camiar...

 **-** _Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun y no olvides que tienes a alguien por quien vivir.-_ Logras escuchar su voz y sonríes, pues ella tiene razón, tienes a Sarada por la cual aún vives.

FIN.

SxS

T.T LLORÉ AL ESCRIBIRLO, ESPERO QUE LES COMENTARIOS DICIENDO SU OPINIÓN.


End file.
